


"Sorry, Peach"

by 6point28



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6point28/pseuds/6point28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...and this is what happens when I decide to watch Gigi's video way too many times...</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Sorry, Peach"

**Author's Note:**

> ...and this is what happens when I decide to watch Gigi's video way too many times...

She knows she shouldn’t be doing this, despite the fact that she loves it. It’s something that’s hers, something that isn’t being overshadowed by one of the many achievements of her brother. It’s something that just belongs to her, and of course, George  
*  
“Our names are practically the same,” George whispered to her one day. “George and Georgina.”  
It’s Georgiana, but she didn’t bother correcting him. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t get her name right- no one called her Georgiana anyway. As long as he didn’t call her Didi or Fifi instead of Gigi, she really couldn’t care less.  
She knows that William wouldn’t approve. He wouldn’t like what’s happening, but because of this, she likes it even more.  
But deep down, she knows she really shouldn’t be doing this.  
*  
“I love your condo, Peach.” George grins as made himself a cup of coffee- the mug he used and the coffee both payed for by Gigi, as was George’s pale gray designer bathrobe he was wearing that morning. “And this coffee,” he adds after he takes a sip. “It’s great.”  
She truly loves him. He needs her, needs her to get up so he can make coffee and call her Peach, which makes her feel like a princess. Princess Peach. It’s like she’s Princess Peach and he’s Mario, only he’s not an Italian plumber, and instead of saving her from Bowser, he’s saving her from her own brother.  
He could probably do that with any girl that he wanted, but he chose her. Her. His old best friend’s little sister. That kind of stuff only happens in fairy tales, not real life, especially not Gigi’s real life.  
But it did. It happened, and now George Wickham is standing in her kitchen drinking coffee.  
“You know what would make this coffee even better?” George winks. Gigi shrugs. “You,” he finally says.  
Moments later, they’re laying down on the soft baby blue carpet, pressed against each other, his tongue shoved down into her throat.  
There’s a creak as the door opens, but neither of them seem to hear it, they’re too busy with each other.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER," a voice booms.  
*  
"Bye Peach," he winks on his way out of the condo.  
*  
That's it. He's gone.


End file.
